


Pay the Price for Satisfaction

by Crown_of_Winterthorne



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Dominant Trowa, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Office Sex, Post-Series, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crown_of_Winterthorne/pseuds/Crown_of_Winterthorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching porn at work is dangerous. Duo gets caught and Trowa intends to make sure he doesn't let it happen again.</p><p>A 1x2x3 Preventer Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pay the Price for Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> Written because apparently porn is a Public Health Crisis, kills love and is the new drug to be fought. 
> 
> Not the dirtiest thing I've written, but it's certainly the dirtiest thing I've posted so far. Probably not as filthy as you're expecting, but it's still a lot of smutty goodness. Please do tell me if you like it. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Un-beta'd.
> 
> Title taken from Zilch's "Electric Cucumber."

Une was going to kill him one of these days. Court martial and kill him. Possibly not in that order, if she was mad enough. Trowa leaned against the doorjamb and tucked his phone into his pocket, clearing his throat when Duo didn't see him come into their shared office.

He jumped, slamming his laptop closed, and swung around in his chair to glare at him. The effect was lost to the flush on his cheeks and bitten lips. He looked more debauched than dangerous.

"Are you that desperate?" Trowa asked and he _did_ look dangerous. The pleased smirk, the shadow cast across his green eyes as he lowered his head, looking up through his bangs. It was a good look. Devastating.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Duo said, as if he hadn't just been caught with his hand down his pants. He smiled, though it appeared more mischievous than innocent.

"You don't get enough at home so you have to jerk off at work?" He closed the door, drew the blinds. "Are you that unsatisfied?"

"Never," Duo promised, liking the way this was going. He sat back in his chair, letting his legs fall open so that Trowa could see the outline of his erection through his uniform slacks. "Though I am now. Jesus, couldn't you at least let a guy get off first?"

Trowa clicked his tongue at Duo, shaking his head. "Hasn't anyone ever told you about the evils of pornography?"

Duo snorted, playing along with a little smile. "Evils, huh? I think I'm the poster boy for wicked and sinful, don't you?"

"Understatement of the year," Trowa crossed the small room, leaning down over Duo, putting his hands on the chair's back to trap the smaller man. "It's as if you want to get caught. You're just lucky it was me instead of Une. Or Heero."

"Good thing Une is off planet right now, huh?" Duo didn't flinch, didn't lose eye contact. "And Heero would just roll his eyes and smirk."

A pause. Licked lips as the words sprang to life.

"Or maybe he'd want to watch," Duo purred, cocking his head to the side, a smirk playing on his lips. "Is that what you want, Tro? To watch?"

"I think I have a better idea than that."

"You always do."

Trowa closed the distance between them, sealing his mouth to Duo's in a kiss that left them both a little breathless. He slipped his finger behind the knot of Duo's already loosened tie, pulling it further undone, and popped the first two buttons of his wrinkled shirt. "Stand up."

He stepped back with an expression that said he expected Duo to obey. Which Duo, of course, did. He did it with a smirk and a rude gesture, rolling to his feet with all the grace of a lazy cat, but there was never any question of refusing. They both knew how things were going to end.

Deliciously, and with a lot of moaning.

"Fuckin' bossy," Duo muttered, grabbing Trowa's belt and pulling his hips forward. He gave a halfhearted glare when his hands were swatted away. "Ohh... It's going to be like that, huh?"

"It's going to be like that," Trowa agreed, a little smile playing at the edge of his mouth. He pushed Duo's chair out of the way, crowded the other pilot towards the desk until he was trapped between office-chic particle board and a broad-shouldered body. He kissed Duo again, gentle and sincere. "Okay?"

Duo smiled, raised up on his toes to return the kiss. "Yeah. Fuckin' boss me, babe."

The twist of words made Trowa chuckle, even as he manhandled Duo into bending over the desk. He kicked his feet apart, placed his hands with palms down on the scratched veneer with a whispered, "Keep them there." He ran a possessive touch down the length of his spine.

Shivering as Trowa's hands slid along his sides, untucking his shirt, Duo bit his lip. His cock, which had softened slightly with the interruption, was quickly firming back up. Trowa palmed him through his uniform, made him sigh and push forward into the touch.

He looked back over his shoulder, saw the contemplative look in those green eyes, saw the dangerous mixture of lust and cleverness that promised Duo would never be able to claim anything but satisfaction. Trowa shook his head and with fingers gripping chin, physically turned Duo's gaze back to the desk and his closed laptop.

"I don't think you get to watch," he said close to Duo's ear. He kissed the nape of his neck, where a tattooed set of numbers were hidden beneath his thick, braided hair. Hidden by the collar of his shirt and the tie that Trowa finished removing. He looped the cheap poly blend between his hands and covered Duo's eyes.

"Tro..."

He paused, hearing Duo's breath catch on the single syllable. Heard the hesitation mixed with pleasure. He knew the sound well. Loved to hear it, in fact, because it meant Duo trusted him. "Yes or no?"

"Yes." No hesitation now. Duo was steady, firm. He'd been more surprised than concerned.

Trowa tied the makeshift blindfold, careful not to catch any hair in the knot. He fussed with it slightly, making sure that it wouldn't slip, that it wasn't too tight. He didn't need to—they had done this before—but there was a ritual to it this way. Concern and anticipation.

"Watching," he breathed, reaching around to open Duo's shirt, popping a button with each word, "is dangerous. Toxic. Addictive."

"Ha. Are we talking about porn again?" he asked with a wry smile. "Because so are a lot of things I like."

"Like me?"

"Among others," Duo agreed, drawing a slow breath as Trowa stroked his bared stomach. 

"Do you think of me?" Trowa asked, pressing his hips against Duo's ass, letting him feel the swell of his own trapped erection. He shivered, but Duo moaned.

"Always..."

"Do you think about Heero?" he unbuckled the other man's belt, unfastened the button and toyed with his zipper. "When you watch porn, Duo, do you think about Heero?"

"Y-Yeah..." He was twitchy under Trowa's touch, anxious, hungry. "You know I do."

"Yeah," he echoed, glancing back as the door opened. Duo tensed, tried to stand up and look, but Trowa pressed him back against the desk. "I do."

Heero locked the door behind himself, an amused smirk on his face as he pulled his tie off and opened his collar. "This is what I needed to come down immediately for?"

"Were you busy?"

The smirk twitched toward a real smile. "No"

"Well, you are now," Duo told him, still pinned by Trowa's hand on the small of his back. "Get your pants off and get over here."

Trowa arched an eyebrow. "Now who's fucking bossy?"

"If you get to boss me around, then I get to do it to Heero."

He shared a look with Heero, who shrugged. The bedroom—or office, in this case—was the one place where Heero didn't mind giving up control. Neither did Duo. Trowa did mind, but he was usually open to at least sharing. When they played these games, he was either in charge or an equal; he couldn't accept anything less. They had tried.

"Heero—"

"No," Trowa cut Duo off. He wasn't going to share today.

"No?" Duo repeated, trying to sound offended even as he shivered with anticipation.

"No. And put your hands back on the desk."

He bit his lip, making a small sound, and obeyed. He didn't think that his cock could get any harder than it was.

Heero looked at Duo with appreciation, then met Trowa's gaze. He slipped his shirt off, tossed it in the general direction of the empty chair kept for visitors, and went to his lovers. Trowa kissed him, slid long fingers through his thick hair and pressed their tongues together in a slow, winding dance. Dropped a series of smaller kisses to his lower lip, his cheek, the corner of his eye.

"I was just educating Duo on the... hazards... of watching porn at work." 

"Again?" Heero frowned at the figure braced against the desk. "Une's going to catch you one of these days. Or Wufei, which will be worse."

"Fei can only kill me."

"And complain about it to me. He does enough of that already." Heero stepped away from Trowa and stood behind Duo. He gripped his slim hips, leaned over his back—Trowa had gotten so much taller, but he and Duo had stayed close in height—and kissed the back of his neck. "I don't want to hear Fei to complain about it."

He ran a hand down Duo's back, dragging his shirt down to see the black and grey phases of the moon tattooed across his shoulders. He gripped Duo's braid at the nape, threaded his fingers into the thick chestnut and mahogany, and pulled. He drew Duo upright, slid his other arm around his waist and fit their bodies together like they were made for each other. Duo moaned softly, tipping his head against Heero's shoulder and sinking into his embrace.

"Trowa," Heero pulled Duo's hair tighter, "what were you thinking?"

"I thought we might remind Duo of what he has waiting at home. Make sure he's... _satisfied_ ," he ran a heated look over the pair. Heero wasn't looking and Duo couldn't look at all, but they were both aware of being watched. The irony was not lost on Duo.

"Hn. That will take too long; I have a meeting in an hour."

"A taste, then."

Duo shuddered at the promise in Trowa's voice, the wry amusement in Heero's. They were enjoying this far too much. "Oh, fuck you both."

"Fuck you, actually," Trowa chuckled, the curse hitting Duo's stomach like a shot of good whiskey.

"Oh, Jesus..."

Trowa insinuated himself between Duo and the desk, sitting on the edge and drawing him—and by extension, Heero—into the open V of his thighs. He locked an ankle around one of Duo's calves and looked up into his half-hidden face with a smile. Glanced at Heero over Duo's shoulder with questioning eyes.

 _Are you okay with this?_

Heero gave him a nod in return and Trowa's smile softened into something gentler, less amused and more genuine. He and Heero had always followed each other's lead in everything, perhaps even more than Heero and Duo did. Heero had also never had a problem in telling Trowa when he was wrong, when he was going too far. Heero's trust meant as much as Duo's did. Maybe more.

To Duo, he asked, "Hands in front or behind?"

"Wh-what?" he licked suddenly dry lips, distracted by Heero's breath against his hair. A soft kiss and a huff of laughter brushed against his ear.

"I'm going to tie your hands," Trowa told him patiently, pulling loose the neat Windsor knot at his throat. "Do you want them in front or behind?"

Duo was wrong. His cock could get harder. It was positively throbbing and he was sure that there was a wet spot soaked through to the front of his slacks.

"In front," he finally answered. He wasn't sure how he managed to get the words out around the lump in his throat. "Please, Tro..."

"I know," he kissed Duo's palms before binding his wrists with his tie. It was loose enough that Duo could have gotten free if he really wanted to, but it was the illusion, the principle of the thing that would keep him bound. "We won't make you wait much longer."

"Better not..." he grumbled, holding his bound wrists tucked against his chest. Trowa and Heero both laughed at his pout, taking turns kissing him until he was laughing too. 

"Demanding, impatient..." Trowa teased, pushing his hand down the front of Duo's pants. He squeezed, drawing a moan from his bound lover, and hummed in appreciation.

He withdrew his hand long enough to unzip Duo's fly the rest of the way and shove his slacks and underwear down to his knees. He looked beautiful, caught in Heero's arms, bound and blind, his pale skin flushed, his chest rising and falling with each shuddering breath. Trowa told him so, licking his lower lip with the tip of his tongue, and ran his thumb down Duo's torso from sternum to navel, then lower. Duo hissed, jerking back against Heero when Trowa danced long fingers over the length of his cock. 

"Please... I-I can't..."

"It's okay," Heero soothed, releasing his hair to wrap both arms around his chest. He kissed the back of his neck, reverently touching his lips to the inked numbers. "Trowa promised not to tease."

"That wasn't quite what I said." He held his palm up to Duo. "Lick."

Duo did as he was bid, laving his tongue over the salty expanse of Trowa's palm. Eager for the feel of that hand gripping him tightly, stroking quick and rough, just the way he liked. Trowa might not have promised in so many words not to tease, but he'd implied it plenty. Especially if he wanted Heero to join them. Heero tolerated a lot, tried to pretend that he wasn't as enthusiastic about his lovers' kinks as he really was, but he wouldn't miss a meeting for sex.

Trowa didn't disappoint. He wrapped his spit-slick hand around Duo's cock—dear God, he was so fucking hard!—and stroked him with that sure touch Duo had come to know and crave. He traced his thumb over the tip, smearing precome along his length when the friction of skin on skin started to become too much. He brushed against the silver and black barbell nestled at the base of his cock, rubbing the pad of one finger over it when Duo cursed and twisted in Heero's hold. 

Duo reached over his shoulder for Heero, dragging him into a sloppy kiss that was more tongue than lips, digging his fingers into dark, messy hair. Heero's strength grounded him even as Trowa sought to send him into pieces with lazy, practiced strokes.

Heero growled into Duo's mouth, scraping short nails across his chest and seizing his braid again, reasserting his place in their threesome with a sharp yank that left Duo panting. Grinding against Duo's ass, he pulled the other man's head back, forcing him to arch back against him. Forcing him to push his hips towards Trowa. Duo mewled, but not in protest. Heero smirked and laid a kiss against his throat, calming, claiming.

"What do you want, Trowa?"

Bottle green eyes flicked up to meet storm blue. He'd thought of several things that he wanted from the moment he caught Duo watching that video. Thought to pass Duo between them until they all three collapsed in a pile of limbs and come on the cheap office carpet. Thought to see Heero on his knees worshipping Duo with that reverent expression he got whenever he sucked one of them off. Thought of a dozen scenarios that all ended with them shivering, spent and satisfied. But they didn't have time for any of what he really wanted—what any of them really wanted. 

He let go of Duo's cock, ignoring his protest, and leaned back on the desk. Except for his missing tie, he still looked perfectly put together. Only the faintest color in his cheeks and the bulge in his pants suggested otherwise. He spread his legs wider. 

"I want his mouth."

Heero nodded at the same time Duo moaned his assent. He pushed Duo forward, bending him over Trowa's thighs, gripping his hips to hold them in place when he started to sink to his knees. He glanced at Trowa, quirking an eyebrow, confirming what he already assumed.

"Fuck him, Heero."

"Duo?"

"God, yes. Fuck me, 'Ro. Please, baby, please... want both of you so fuckin' bad..." He reached for Trowa's belt, using both hands to unbuckle it and open his pants. Neither bonds nor blindfold hindered him, his fingers clever and familiar with the uniform. "Trowa..."

"Soon," he promised, petting Duo's mussed braid. "We'll take care of you."

"Same drawer?" Without waiting for an answer, Heero left Duo's side to rummage through the bottom drawer of his desk. It was filled mostly with junk, pieces of computer hard drives, extra cords and cables, batteries and bits of scrap paper. There was also a small lockbox tucked into the back.

They didn't always use the condoms—they were forced into Sally's medical bay for twice yearly physicals and they'd been faithful to each other for going on three years now—but keeping the mess to a minimum was important when they were short on time. There was also a small box of baby wipes and a nearly empty bottle of lube. Heero thought that they really needed to stop doing this at work.

Une really was going to catch them one day.

Duo kicked one booted foot free of his pants to widen his stance as Heero came to stand back behind him. Trowa helped him balance with a hand on one elbow, letting Duo brace his hands against his stomach. With his other hand, he cupped Duo's jaw, guided him down.

"Tro..." Duo breathed, letting his mouth be drawn open with a thumb, allowing Trowa to slide the tip of his cock inside. He heard Trowa's breath hitch, felt the tremor in his hips, and felt victorious despite the fact that he was the one submitting. 

He worked his tongue and lips over the swollen head, sucking slowly as Heero eased a slick finger inside of him. It drew an easy moan and he rocked his hips back against Heero's hand, silently asking for more. He swallowed more of Trowa, his cocksucking technique less refined than Heero's but no less enthusiastic as he tried to make his green-eyed lover lose control.

Trowa managed to keep his hips still. Barely. He kept Duo steady over his lap, the position somewhat awkward with Duo's hands tied, and stroked his arms and shoulders while Heero stretched him open. Duo was the only one trembling. The only one whose breathing came in short, sharp gasps. It wouldn't stay that way, but that wasn't important. What mattered to Trowa in the moment was that he and Heero could bring Duo apart like this.

It struck Trowa again that he was utterly beautiful. 

"I should have a camera," he murmured, pushing Duo's loosened hair away from his face. His cheeks were blushed deep red and his wide, generous mouth was wet and shiny, lips swollen when he pulled away. Breathing shakily, he grinned and slid his tongue over the weeping tip of Trowa's cock, lapping up the taste of him.

"I thought you were trying to prove a point about porn," he laughed, voice gone husky.

"There's a better use for your mouth, Duo."

More laughter bubbled up from his throat and Trowa couldn't repress a smile. Duo kissed his thighs through the fabric of his slacks, twisted his fingers into the white cotton of his shirt. 

Heero caught sight of Trowa's smile, felt one twitch on his own lips. He pressed a second finger inside of Duo, gratified by the low, pleased sound he made, and made him writhe with careful caresses. If they had meant to tease, he would have gone slower, would have made Duo beg for more. A slow brush against his prostate made him jump and Heero knew he wasn't far from begging already. He could have made him come from just that, but that wasn't what Trowa wanted. Heero didn't want that either.

He withdrew the slick digits, smile turning smug when Duo groaned in protest, arching his hips up higher. He opened his pants one-handed, pushing them down onto his hips, while he stroked Duo's ass and thighs. He traced his thumb over the dimples of his lower back, offering a soothing touch even as Duo keened around the cock in his mouth. It took all of Heero's self-control not to simply shove into Duo but instead take the time to put on the condom and wait for Trowa's nod.

Duo pulled off of Trowa to hiss out his lovers' names as Heero pushed inside. It was slow, methodical, with Heero's hands spreading him open, holding him in place. Heat filled him, made his own cock throb as Heero settled deep inside with one long stroke. It was familiar, dizzying.

"Please..." he whispered, all traces of the earlier laughter gone. He sounded plaintive.

"I know," Heero rubbed his back, hand sliding beneath his shirt. It was damp with sweat, as was Duo's hair. His braid was a lost cause. "I know."

Trowa stroked his hair with both hands, bowed his head to murmur praises and promises. He pushed Duo's hands away from his chest, let his arms hang down so that his only support was Heero and Trowa's hands on his hips and shoulders. He drew Duo's face up towards his, using his braid as a handle. He kissed him tenderly, sliding his tongue past reddened lips to claim Duo's mouth for his own.

"We're going to fuck you," he rubbed their cheeks together, catlike. "We're going to do it hard. Is that what you want?"

"Yeah... Yeah, I do," he nodded. His cock gave a throb and he clenched around Heero, earning a satisfied groan from the other man. He wished that he could see Trowa's face, the hungry, predatory look he knew so well. Instead, he could only shiver, imagining the way those intense green eyes were looking at him. 

Without the blindfold, he would have also been able to see the flash of softness, the pride and love that filled Trowa's gaze. He felt it—in the light kiss pressed to his lower lip, in the thumbs that stroked tears of exertion away from his cheeks—but it was Heero who saw it. Heero who nodded at Trowa, trusting him with the person who was so precious to them both. They loved each other, respected each other, but it was Duo who truly bound them all three together.

Trowa kissed the hinge of his jaw. "Tap out if it's too much."

"Never is," Duo smiled, touched by the gentleness in the midst of everything else. "But yeah, I will. Now fuckin' use me, baby."

A last kiss, then Trowa pushed his head back down. He let Duo set his own pace while Heero thrust into him, let him get used to the pair of them, though they fell into sync quickly enough. It wasn't the first time they'd done something like this. Trowa leaned back on one hand, watching Duo's head bob, watching the length of his erection slide deeper and deeper into that clever mouth. The heat that enveloped him reached into his stomach, where it pooled low and heavy. His breathing was still steady, but his heart was pounding and his lips dry. He felt anything but calm and had to wrestle with his own lust just to stay in control.

Fisting Duo's hair, winding a length of the braid around his hand and sinking his fingers into the thickness at his nape, Trowa made him start taking more. Duo gagged at first, unprepared, despite knowing what he was going to do, and instinctively tried to pull back. 

Trowa didn't let him do it, made him take the whole of his not unimpressive cock down his throat until his nose touched auburn curls. He exhaled, head falling back, shuddering as Duo's throat convulsed around him. Trowa let him up only for the space of a breath before shoving him back down. His soft, involuntary gasps were covered by the strangled moans Duo made and the sound of skin against skin as Heero fucked him.

Duo brought his hands up between Trowa's legs, managing to settle one hand on his thigh to help with his balance. He could do little more than keep his mouth open and his throat relaxed for Trowa or arch his hips for Heero. Speared, used, fucked. It was intense enough to make him scream—if only he could have done so. Without his sight, he could only concentrate on the way his lovers made him feel, the girth of Trowa in his mouth and throat, Heero filling his ass and reaching deep with every hard stroke until Duo was sure that they'd both be sore later. His breathing gone ragged and desperate, his chest felt tight from lack of oxygen as well as the overwhelming sensation of heat. Within. Without. He felt dizzy again.

His cock bobbed between his legs, dripping continuously and he nearly came when Heero finally wrapped a hand around him. His knees went weak and it was only Heero who kept him from falling.

Heero steadied him with an arm around his waist, letting go of Duo's cock to hold his flank in a strong grip. He bit his lip, shaking his head slightly. "Easy. We have you."

If he'd been free to do it, Duo would have grabbed Heero's hands with his own. Instead he could only dig his fingers into Trowa's thigh and choke on something resembling a sob. Trowa put his hand on top of his, giving a reassuring squeeze.

"Almost," he promised, panting now. "Just a little longer."

Heero watched Trowa, recognizing the subtle signs that said his lover was close. He slowed his rhythm with Duo while Trowa fucked his mouth with increasing roughness. One of them had to be in control. It was why Trowa had called him down to begin with. 

He rubbed Duo's back, his hip and thigh, forced himself to concentrate on the softness of his skin and not the tightness of his body. He didn't get off on Duo's submission the same way that Trowa did, but there was no denying the pleasure that Duo took in it. The sounds he made, the way he moved between them both, Heero could appreciate that. Appreciated the way Trowa screwed his face up, threw his head back as he groaned out his orgasm. His stomach clenched and thighs tensed at the sight of Trowa's doing the same. If he'd been closer, he might have come too. Trowa called Duo beautiful, but Heero thought the same applied to him.

Duo swallowed, fighting against his reflex to gag and cough as Trowa spilled down his throat. The tight hand in his hair let up and he pulled away, taking shuddering breaths and coughing anyway. Heero drew him upright, embracing him and stroking his cheek in concern. It was wet with tears.

"Duo—"

"Okay," he whispered, "'M okay..."

"Sure?"

"Y-Yeah." He scrubbed his hands across his face, knowing he was an utter mess, and took a deep, steadying breath. He swallowed, wincing a little at the ache in his throat. His voice sounded breathy, rough. "I'm so close, baby. Please."

"I know," Heero gave a shallow thrust of his hips. Duo writhed and it was nearly enough to make him forget his concern. On the desk, Trowa was watching them with hazy green eyes, his chest heaving as he recovered himself. "I know you are."

Duo groaned. "Then fucking _end_ it, 'Ro."

In response, Heero set teeth into Duo's shoulder, thrust up into him a little harder. "Like that?"

"Y-Yes. Yes, damn you..."

Heero kissed the mark he'd left and bent Duo over again. Trowa held him, let Duo hide his face against his thighs and squeezed his shoulders, gently stroked his braid and back. He murmured something Heero didn't quite catch but that made Duo laugh. The last of his concerns allayed, Heero let his control slip, let himself fuck Duo harder than he'd dared before.

He felt Duo falter, held him a little tighter around the waist so that he wouldn't collapse. "Duo... I'm not..."

"Please..." he whined, reaching his bound hands between his legs. He grasped his cock, giving a strangled cry, and stroked himself in time to Heero's thrusts. He was so on edge that it didn't take long at all, the whole of his body trembling as he came against his chest, his stomach, onto the carpeting. He smothered his moans against Trowa's thigh and squeezed his eyes shut behind the blindfold. Each pulse of thick come left him whimpering and sure that the next would be the last, his body convulsing around Heero until he was wrung out and limp.

Heero grit his teeth, his muscles tightly corded. He hadn't been close enough, nor realized just how close Duo really was. He pulled out, hating the ragged, oversensitive cry Duo gave, and dragged them both down to their knees. He pressed his face to Duo's shoulder, stroking himself with a rough hand as he sought to finish.

"I'm sorry," he breathed, holding Duo close. "I wanted—"

"N-No..." Duo shook his head, bringing his wrists up to his mouth and, trembling, pulled the knot free with his teeth. He was exhausted, but his grip was sure when he took Heero into hand. He whispered, "Don't be. Never be sorry, baby. You always make me feel so good..."

Heero shuddered, kissed him. "I love you."

"I know," Duo rubbed his thumb over his tip, added a twist of his wrist that made Heero moan. "I love you too, sweetheart. Now, c'mon. Come for me, babe."

His breathing came quicker and Heero kept his eyes closed, kept his face tucked against Duo's neck. It made it easier to concentrate on the feel of Duo's hand, on the raspy timbre of his voice as he whispered more encouragement. When he came into the condom, it wasn't with a shout but a silent gasp that had his eyes flying open and his back bowing. 

"That's it," Duo squeezed, earning another sharp inhale. "Bet you're beautiful. Is he beautiful, Tro?"

"You both are," Trowa agreed, coming to kneel in front of them. He kissed Heero first, then Duo. 

Duo leaned against Trowa, chuckling a little. He was rapidly reaching the point where he would gladly pass out. He let himself be laid out on the carpet, listening as Trowa kissed Heero again, reassuring him. He slipped one arm under his head and weakly thumbed the blindfold up to his brow, blinking against the harsh office lighting. He caught sight of Trowa rubbing circles over Heero's chest, whispering into his ear. Heero nodded and lifted his head. He saw Duo watching and smiled warmly. 

"Hey," Duo whispered. "You okay?"

Heero nodded. "You?"

"I'm good," he assured him.

"Well satisfied?" Trowa asked, arching an eyebrow.

Duo laughed, curling up on his side. He rubbed his face, grimacing at the feel of dried tears, saliva and other fluids. When he had the energy, he'd get one of the baby wipes from the desk. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm well satisfied, smart-ass."

"Learned your lesson?"

"Doubtful," he smirked. "Your methods aren't exactly a deterrent."

"Then it's a good thing I'm still Une's favorite. I'll plead your case when she catches you." Trowa kissed his hair and helped him to sit up. He pulled the makeshift blindfold the rest of the way off and rubbed Duo's wrists, checking them for abrasions.

"You won't be her favorite if she catches us fucking," Heero pointed out. He handed them the box of wipes; he was already halfway to cleaned up and looking put back together. Except for his missing tie, Trowa looked as though nothing had happened, but Duo was utterly wrecked. It was a good thing that Une was off planet, because if she had walked in at that moment, they would have all been fucked.

"I'm sure she already knows what we do in here," Duo shrugged out of his shirt and wiped his chest down with it. He had a t-shirt in the go-bag he kept under his desk that he could change into. "I think everyone knows at this point."

"I can always gag you next time," Trowa offered, enjoying the shudder that ran visibly through Duo's body.

"Oh, fuck, yeah."

Heero rolled his eyes. "Leave me out of it next time. I'm already late."

"Skip it," Duo shrugged, even though he knew Heero wouldn't do that.

"I can't," he leaned forward on all fours to kiss Duo. "It's a conference call with _Une_."

"What are you going to tell her?" Trowa asked, catching a handful of Heero's hair so that he could snag a kiss too.

"Same thing you told me," he snorted, rolling to his feet and reaching for his shirt on the chair. "That there was an issue with Duo's computer. And that we fixed it."

—END—


End file.
